


Perfect

by AnOrdinaryCommie



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: "Perfect" Timeline, Charles is neutral and friendly towards Henry but only because that's the way he is, Ellie hates Henry, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Government and Toppats are allies now, Henry Stickmin Knows about Alternate Timelines, Henry becomes a savage emo, M/M, Oh also, Other timelines mix up, Right Hand Man Knows about Alternate Timelines, Right Hand Man can remember timelines as well as Henry, Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin, Slow Burn, Some of his head-canon past is told, Torture, and Henry's fine with it, and fails too, basically everyone hates Henry, because everyone hates him, btw Charles and Henry are not close friends, dunno how to explain but you'll see, except Charles, they help each other destroy The Wall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOrdinaryCommie/pseuds/AnOrdinaryCommie
Summary: Something is wrong with the Timeline. Events that never happened - well, happened. And now, Henry has to find out - why.Though, frankly, he doesn't mind at all.
Relationships: Henry Stickmin/OC, Right Hand Man/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 24
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on this site and I don't know what to write here.

_Huh, that's new._

That's what Henry thought, laying on his bed. He didn't mess up and choose the "wrong" path, right? If so, why is he still in his house? 

The man let out a heavy sigh. Must've forgot the right day or something. Or maybe, just a thought, he's waiting until Henry comes out of his house. That doesn't really sound like him, but still - who knows? In fact, who cares?

Not Henry.

He grabbed his phone, that was laying on a desk, lonely, and decided to check the time and the date.

**13:56, Monday, September 04, 2018**

He realised that he didn't even know the exact date, when he was supposed to be "captured". Damn. The only thing he knew is that it was almost after summer, when the weather only started to get colder and green lives on the trees - darker, redder. 

Well, with that being said, looks like Henry has to guess; when will the Mr. That-one-hand-people-usually-use-to-jerk-off, - his "Prince charming in the shining armour" (which, ironically, was part of the truth - Right Hand Man _did_ become half-metal after their last encounter), - come and drag him into his space-castle, with many-many princes in top hats, that want him dead.

Though, frankly, that wasn't the case. He didn't wanted to be dragged into some space station, that was in the middle of nowhere, with thousands of potential enemies. The only thing he needed was Right Hand Man. He needed to meet up and talk to him. Really. And what is the better way of catching the man's attention, other than nearly killing him and taking away his friend? Though, of course, he could go with that route, where he was with the Toppats, but, to be completely honest, Sven was right when he was complaining to him about just how hard and tiring it is to rule the clan. He even started to respect Reginald, just a little, since he was their leader for... eh, heck if Stickmin know, but probably for a long time. But that respect shattered, when the asshole decided to, ahem, "overthrow" Henry, in the path, where, as he remembers, he left Ellie in The Wall. Overthrow - which means, _actually_ overthrow him of the airship.

(Okay, he may be an asshole for leaving her behind, but that doesn't mean, that he should die because of it. He didn't even cause that _bitch_ any harm, while she only tried to kill him - _just how the fuck is that fair?_ )

Something was wrong. His last path was - _hm... if I stole the ruby... and escaped with Ellie... then it was_ \- either, if he chooses the government - he and Ellie gets pardoned, or, if he chosses the Toppats - they get recruited. Something... strange happened. He can't really explain - or understand - it, but... it was as if the world reseted on it's own. That was something that never happened. He didn't even die - or get any injuries, and never felt any pain, when they fell down and broke the glass. I mean, he did feel pain for the first time, in that route, but then, before he even managed to choose something and save Ellie - the world started acting funny, almost on it's own.

And now, there were just a few questions he wanted to ask Right Hand Man. The first thing he wondered is - did he remember it? Did he see or feel anything change about the world? It couldn't be that the "errors" "spread" only near Henry.

_Well, actually, it could, but he wasn't that far away._

He rested his hands behind his head and placed it on his palms. Then, closing eyes, and trying to remind himself about his guesses on who the fuck could've cause it.

First one are CCC. It was just the first thing he thought about, when the whatever-the-fuck-it-was stopped.

Second - some other person or people he don't even know. I mean, who knows, if Henry had the ability to go back in time - who says there's no chance, that someone could... corrupt the timeline? Yeah, that sounds right.

Third one is Right Hand Man. He may have used it _once_ , but that doesn't change the fact, that he has the power to control time as well. Maybe, it had the powers to corrupt the Timeline? _He did say he was gonna **delete** me._ The question is: why won't he use his Bottle Time, or however he calls it? He said himself, that it's not attached to his augmentations in any way - so what's stopping him in, for example, using it against Henry in the Airship? Or any other routes? Like, when Henry became a Bounty Hunter?

Henry now has even more questions to the Toppat man. Which means more reasons to get himself kidnapped (yeah, he did call it a capture, but Henry's sure as heck that it's a kidnapping - let's call things by their names) by him.

And, lastly - himself.

Though, in his defence, he had no intentions of corrupting that timeline. Maybe his resets somehow effected, or did something bad to the timeline, which is the same - he doesn't know. Maybe it was the fact that he repeated the path, doing everything almost identically. But that's unlikely - he has came back and tried to change some path - like, for example, _try to not go after the emerald_ , or ditch Ellie right after they escape together, or even try to sneak out of The Wall with Ellie, but different way - like when he left her and go stealth way, or get them both Presumed Dead.

And much, much more.

Nothing really worked and he realised, that he can't go back further, than when he Infiltrated the Airship first. It was the first time he encountered Toppats. Maybe they have something to do with his power - like, awaken it somehow or what?

He let out another sigh.

That didn't really matter right now.

Though, he kind of wished he had the power to reset his whole life. He did remember, that he wanted to become a musician. Maybe he could've change his life and make his dream come true. Save his mom. See Mary and Claire again. Try and save them too. Or spend more time with them, either his university.

There was so much in his life he wanted to change. _**Needed** to change._

Oh, well, at least, he was grateful that he could prevent Charles from dying. And get Ellie out. Even help out Reginald, by not giving him to the government. He could save all of them - as well as kill, hurt, _leave, forget, abandon, use-_

Though, there was someone he couldn't help.

He could only make his life worse.

That might be the reason Right Hand Man hates him the most - tries to kill at every opportunity, almost every time they see each other, and even after Henry's so called leadership and their so called friendship - still sees him as a threat.

Because Henry only made his position worse - killed him countless of times (even though, mostly it was self-defence), robbed him, hurted his friends, _Reginald_ , destroyed his loved clan and possibly much more.

The second reason - he _remembers it all_. He remembers every death - his, Henry's, Reginald's, Ellie's, **_everyone's_** , he remembers every end.

And, Henry was oh so sure, anyone, who could remember his, Henry's, actions - would hate him as well. Henry's little "game" is probably like a torture for him. He never was in his place, never saw the world with his eyes, but he knew - the man feels just... weak. Helpless - and that's what he hates. He hates feeling himself like a toy in a child's playground.

And even though Right Hand Man hated him, even though they killed each other countless of times, even though they're supposed to be enemies - he can't help, but pity the Toppat.

He can't even imagine himself in his place - being able only to remember and watch, as some asshole plays him and everyone he knew and loved, over and over. Wanting to break that "child", rib every bone out of his miserable body, make him suffer, destroy him, and know that it won't change a thing. The "child" will never leave. The "child" will keep playing in the playground, until he gets bored - or someone else takes his place and it'll start over.

That's probably what Right Hand Man thinks.

Though, what he doesn't know, is that Henry _can't leave the game_ either. He's stuck as well. Maybe has a little more power, maybe he's the true "leader" of the game - but he's still stuck and he's also suffering: maybe even more than Right Hand Man. Everyone are suffering - the difference is: some people remember and some just forget.

Henry wasn't sure what was better. Or worse.

He opened his eyes, - the world went a little round, but it soon stopped, - still his house. Everything was the same - the ceiling, the bed, the desk next to the bed, the room. He was still in his room.

Stickmin got out of the bed and rubbed his eyes with his fists. Laying on the bed the whole day won't do any good. Besides, he's not gonna be sitting (okay, _laying_

_Henry probably should go outside. A little walk won't hurt, besides, he could buy some groceries as well on his way home._

__

Still, maybe he should wait a little more?

__

_Oh, fuck it. I'm not gonna be waiting until that asshole comes after me. If he wants me outside or the other day - fine!_

__

And so, Henry started dressing. He could go with a white T-shirt and a grey hoodie, with jeans - it wasn't that cold. Plus, after fleeing the complex - The Wall, - which probably was in the middle of some Antarctica (it was Canada actually, but whatever), a wind or rain or even the fucking snow is nothing.

__

He took some of the money (after getting a pardon, he managed to find some job as a teacher, which was nearly a miracle. Plus, general _still_ needs his help when it comes to other serious criminal organisations as well as Toppat Clan) and left the house.

__

No one attacked him, as he stepped out, no one knocked him out, drugged or anything.

__

He locked the door with his keys, checked if it was really closed, and went... he didn't really knew where to go. 

__

_A park is a good decision_ , he thought to himself.

__

And so, he sticked to that choice, (mostly because he didn't knew where else to go and didn't want to bother thinking about it), breathing the early autumn air in himself and feeling the wind playing with his hair.

__


	2. A sunny day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry's daydreaming and having a sorta nostalgic feeling.
> 
> Some of his past is told, though, not too much.

It was nice.

The sun was lazily floating above the heads of people, as well as Henry, in the sky and gifting everyone with it's pleasurable warm. Henry enjoyed days like this. Days, where everything was fine - where he could allow himself a "break" from everyone and everything - Toppats, Government, Ellie... The Wall, - and just rest. Where he was free of _the game_.

Stickmin sighed.

Days like this were always the best. Days, where he felt relieved, where he felt himself... independent. Days... where he wasn't attached to _the game_. Just living his life and not bothering about a thing.

It brought back good old memories. About his mother, about his family, his childhood, his friends.

He wishes he could just return... see them all again.

_**Beautiful green eyes, long golden blonde hair, a soft smile.** _

_"Mommy! I got an A today at school!"_

__

It was a sunny day and little Henry was just starting second grade.

__

_"Honey, that's wonderful." His mother gave him a pat on the head and a small smile plastered on her face._

__

_"Mommy, what are you doing?"_

__

_"Oh, Hen," She laughed as she continued to mix the dough in the bowl. "I'm gonna make some pancakes."_

__

_"Pancakes?!" The child exclaimed, excited. "Can I help too?"_

__

_"Sure." She said without a second thought and then added. "In fact, why don't you try to make some yourself?"_

It was fun. Though, he messed up a few, when he needed to flip them, but that didn't really matter. They were sweet and it was his first time making them! Mom was so proud - as well as the little Henry.

A warm, like that sunny day, smile plastered on the man's face. He should make some pancakes when he returns home.

He wondered if his mother could see him, even though he never really believed in heaven. Or hell. Or god.

If she could see him, guide him through his whole life, watch him make his decisions... what would she think of him? Would she still love him, after evevything he's done? Would she accept him, if he would come? Would she forgive him, for all his mistakes?

He always asked those questions, but never asked for an answer: not like there was anybody to hand it to him. He was... afraid he wouldn't like it.

His put his gaze down, on the dirt under his shoes.

His mother... she was somewhere undernearth, forever in her wodden hearse, sleeping peacefully and having the neverending dreams. He wished they were as nice and as kind as she was, when she... was alive. Maybe, she sees him and her husband, _she never had_ , and their son, Henry, living a happy life - perhaps, sometimes, on their free time, they go fishing? Or on a family picnic? On a warm, sunny days, like this one...

What would his parents, years later, when he graduates from college and goes to the university, say about their relationship with Mary? Would they approve it? Or tell him, that he's too young for it? That he has to end his studying, find a stable job and, well, typical?

Mary was a very good and a very sweet woman. Something told Henry, that if they ever met - in a dream or not, - both his parents would love her. She was just impossible to not love.

Which made him wonder: what attracted such a beatiful, kind, smart woman to an idiotic young man like him? There were plenty of people, who were just like him, - and even better, - but yet, she choose him. She stayed with him. She trusted him. She married him. She _loved_ him. 

Henry never was more grateful to a person in his whole life.

He still remebered how they met.

_It was a warm, sunny day..._


	3. An old unfriendly friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry meets Ellie.
> 
> None of them are very happy with it.

Henry opened his eyes. He felt himself light, as if the memories he carried like a heavy weight just dropped to the floor and were no longer bringing him down, but cold as well - like a snow. It was dark. Very, very dark and very, very cold - a late evening, if not night.

_Did I just fall asleep?_

A tiny sigh broke the dead silence and he got up from the bench he - not really remembering that - sat on. What time is it? Damn, now it'll be more dangerous to go home.

Not like he really cared - he still could come back, even when it wasn't attracted to his mission - but getting killed, or robbed, or even raped, or anything on his way back home wasn't the best perspective.

He ditched the idea of going to shop - and, he guessed, not like there will be much of them open so late, - and decided to use a shortcut.

He wondered, if there would be some buses, at least one, that could drive him somewhere near his house. That way there'll be less chances to get in trouble.

He went to the bus stop to see the schedule - there was one person sitting, crossing her legs (Henry was sure they looked like a woman), that Henry ignored. Instead, he was looking on a scedule that said that the last bus was supposed to be here in 22:45.

So, coming back to the question, what time was it?

He, for a moment, thought about asking the lonely woman. He wasn't sure if she knew sign language, or could even see his signs in such dark, but still, it's worth a try, right?

He coughed and mumbled something similar to "excuse me" (it sounded like "uwuhu", but whatever) under his breath, trying to catch her attention.

She didn't even look up at him.

Henry tried again, this time coughing harder and louder.

"Hmph," She only said and then, he heard her, familiar as heck, voice fill with hatred and almost spitting out words, like poison. "Still the same, huh. I thought since you escaped, you had just all the time in the world to _at least_ learn how to fucking talk."

He backed away as she stand up and faced him - he recognised her.

_Ellie?!_

What the hell was she doing-

He sorta was ready to attack. Or, more likely, defend.

"Had a run with the Toppats while you were out there, huh?" She suddenly asked, crossing her arms at her chest and glaring at him upside down.

_Why is she here?!_

Still recovering from the shock, Henry only started and listened to every word she spitted at him.

"What, thought I was still locked up at The Wall?" Her eyes were filling with rage, yet, she tried to keep her voice as calm as possible. "Of course you did,"

Henry wasn't fast enough to react before she gave him a good punch in the face, that made him almost lose balance, yet, he still kept standing. He placed his hand on his cheek, trying to calm down the growing pain.

_What the hell?!_

"In fact, you made fucking sure of it, didn't you?!" She yelled out, voice full of anger.

Ellie quickly approached Henry and was about to grab him by his neck (probably beat him up or break it), but this time Henry was faster. Fast enough to dodge and _get the fuck outta here-_

"Hey, get back here, you asshole!" She chased after.

The man gulped nervously, wanting only to find his house - but not realising, that he ran right the opposite, farther and farther from his "safe" place. Well, he thought, that it was safer there.

He didn't even know why he ran away in the first place - just an image, a memory, flashed in front of his eyes, with Ellie Rose pointing a gun at him and Henry Stickmin standing almost on the edge. Panic filled his body and hit his head, like electricity, as he tried to run away. And now, he just couldn't stop. He was sure, that he'll just drop dead if he stopped for a second - and that sure wasn't something he wanted to show his now-potential-enemy.

Could he beat her?

Yeah, he was stronger.

Could he knock her out?

Yes, she seemed weaponless.

But would he do that?

No.

_That never happened before-_

A small thought ran in his head along with many others - about how would it end if she could chase him.

He was running out of breath, but the woman was still yelling from behind and he never dared to look behind and checked. She still chased, didn't she? She was behind, going after him, like a cat runs after a scared mice. She was behind, she was mad, she was insane, _she would kill me..._

It was almost funny - Henry Stickmin, the man, who escaped from the prison, stealed the legendary Tunisian Diamond, took down a fucking criminal clan, ran away from The WALL and died, died, **DIED!** horribly, painfully, countless of times is afraid of some crazy hysterical girl, who was his (sometimes, only) friend in another time and place.

Henry ran around the corner of some high building and almost slid down to the ground, leaning against the wall, so as not to collapse from fatigue.

To his suprise, nobody came. He almost had a thought that he just passed out, but his brain didn't understand that - so he couldn't see the tall, feminine figure, standing in front of him and ready to attack him. Couldn't hear her tired, but yet determined to see blood, voice yelling at him for making her chase him almost through the half of the city. Or maybe, he was conscious, but just ignored her whole existence, due to the fear. Or maybe, she never even was there in the first place, and he was hallucinating.

And, to prove him wrong, his cheek, almost like a clock, started itching lightly, reminding him about Ellie's sudden rage outburst.

She might as well just gave up or lose track of me. Frankly, such a relieve.

He'll talk to Right Hand Man about this too. If they ever meet.

 _When_ they meet.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ellie felt as if she was going to explode.

_Close. So fucking close, he was just standing there. And yet I fucked up. God, it would've been so easy!_

She took her phone and started typing a number she memorized.

_"Yes, may I help you, lady?"_

"Quit your gentleman bullshit." She snapped.

 _"Ahem,"_ He cut her off. _"Why did you call us? Done already?"_

Ellie took a deep breath.

"Look, I almost had him. But when I was ready to fight him, he suddenly started running away, and I lost track." She coughed. "But I think he's somewhere near."

 _"..."_ Silence didn't mean anything good. _"Where are you."_

"Somewhere near the Appleblossom park." She said and, thinking a little, added. "Hey, can I ask a you a few questions when I get him?"

_"Depends on what questions."_

"Mhm, got it. I was just wondering why would your friend need him."

_"...same reason you want him dead."_

Ellie tsked and mentally flipped him off. She didn't want to be reminded about how that... that... _that miserable fuck_... left her in such cold, cruel place like The Wall.

"Anyways, I'm gonna call Ruby, she might saw him."

_"Okay, keep us updated."_

Reginald said and, without a single word, hung the call. He let out an irritated sigh. He could understand, if his Right Hand wanted to take revenge on that filthy, poor brat - but why make such deal, as for helping some absolute stranger, who - what a coincidence! - hated Henry as well. He didn't question Right as to why did he helped _her_ or _how_ did he know that Henry... left her. That's what she said, right?

Right probably choose her only because everybody else in that Wall were plain miserable. He thought she waa the perfect one for the job. That's all. As to her hatred towards Henry... well, pure luck, he guessed.

"What'id she say?"

And so, Copperbottom told him about their little chit-chat on the phone with that... _Elisa?... Ellie._ Ellie girl.

Right Hand Man rolled his eye, not really bothering to hide it. Reginald understood his feelings and cheered him, that they would find him and then... Well, then Right could whatever the hell he wanted to do with Henry. As for himself, Reginald was mad, but he really didn't wanted to... see blood. His Right Hand wasn't in the best shape and his months in prison sure affected his mental - but hey, he was alive. They both were alive and he was happy with that. Besides, even if he really wanted to take revenge - he wouldn't, he still needed to take care of the clan. Toppats missed him and he felt kind of joyfull and proud of that.

Right Hand Man looked up at the ceiling, frowning. If there was one thing he could agree with Henry - it would be Ellie.

_What a useless whore._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RHM and Henry will meet in the next chapter I guess.
> 
> That one feeling when editing the story is harder than actually writing it. It's just so irritating-


	4. «Not again»

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry returns from his walk back to his house.
> 
> Someone was already waiting him there.

Henry didn't really know how long was he just sitting there, trying to catch his breath and afraid to go out. He was collecting his thoughts, resting... and, well, coming to the conclusion that he's a complete idiot. He ran away when he could easily try to reason with her, disarm her, if she even had any weapon with her in the first place, or plainly beat her and go away - if she would fight him, - he'd won. _Oh, well, unless she uses her force..._

That doesn't really matter, does it?

Not only did he escape, _like a coward_ , but he doesn't even know where the heck is he.

He let out a groan and got up. It was just so late, he should be asleep by now. He has a few classes tomorrow. Even more, than today. Considering how long was he sitting on a cold dirt near a few trash cans - a shower won't hurt. He didn't wanted the awful smell or, well, his "great" appearance to distract his students. Music is something that needs concentration.

He just realised one thing.

_I haven't even published their grades, damnit! And the plan for tomorrow's lesson... Fuck!_

He mentally cursed himself, already imagining just how fun will the night be.

_Yeah, such a nice walk._

Guess he sorta forgot that he's not the "independent thief" anymore and has some work to do.

_And tomorrow I have at least five classes..._

Groaning and swearing to himself, Henry started walking down the street, trying to find a way home. He sorta recognized the place, but not really. Rarely stopped here.

_Great. Just fucking great._

Was he lost? Probably.

And, on top of it, it was late night - dark, if it wasn't for the street lights, that seemed to follow his every move, like curious cats, and shine, cutting through the dead darkness, leading him, it would be dark, as if in the void. Or was it Purgatory? Or maybe, Henry's special hell, just for him? He didn't bother to think about it. Whatever it was - He can't choose between naming it "void" or "game's place" ("Void", frankly, sounds way better) - it wasn't really pleasant being there.

_I shouldn't think about it too much. I'm not in the void right now. I'm in the reality. Not **the game. The game** hasn't started. I'm still free. I can do whatever I want - I'm free. I'm free._

_I'm alive._

Though, after suddenly meeting Ellie, he wasn't so sure. He wished that it was just him and his sick imagination. That he accidentally bumped his face - Ellie just couldn't hit him. Couldn't see him. Couldn't meet him.

_She was at The Wall. She wasn't supposed to escape. She wasn't capable of escaping. Not this time. Not... not **in** this timeline._

Damn, he just realised how sore were his feet. And whole body aching, begging for some rest. He wanted to sleep. Sleep in his warm bed, in his house, - and hopefully, wake up there. Or, well, in the space station. Both options were not bad.

_Damn, Right, I have a full working day tomorrow, so you better come after me._

He chuckled at the thought.

It's not like he _despised_ his job - pretty much the opposite, actually, - his students usually do not unterrupt his class, and seemed to like him...

_Well, of course, I'm Henry Stickmin, the raddest teacher ever._

...but that didn't mean, that he would prefer sitting on the chair and teaching around fuck ton of children, than talking to one very special person about way more important stuff, than some nocturnes and how-not-to-break-your-fingers-while-playing-piano. And, well, some tips about sneaking, stealing - what they should NOT do, to not get caught, - but they're more like "friendly advices".

Henry didn't really know why was he grumping about his job only now, when he, like an abandoned kitten, needed to get home, and hopefully safe. Probably needed something to distract himself and his brain from his current situation. Something, that could keep him awake, while he slowly crawls back to his house. Not literally, but he really wasn't able to make himself move faster. He was cold, he was tired, he was hungry and he was sure, that if he dares to stop diverting his mind right now - he'll just drop dead. And... uh, that would be not too good.

_Charlie said he'll be able to take a day or two off next month. Maybe I could tag along and hang out with him._

Man. It _sure_ was dark.

_General said he could offer me a job at the military. Probably as a Bounty Hunter. Cool. Wonder how would my students react._

Does this town even have an end? Henry never really thought it would be THAT big.

_Mark would probably tell every single soul about it. And Stefanie just excited. On the other hand, I'll probably go anonymous. But..._

He seemed to spot a small, yellowish and glowing stain in the distance.

_...knowing her friends - Anna and Jack, - they all would figure out what's going on real fast. Goddamn detectives. Sometimes they remind me..._

He couldn't really be bothered to ask why were the lights on. Maybe he forgot to turn them off?

_...of our team Triple Threat._

He almost got there.

_Damn, I may have made a mistake, when I left her **for the first time** , but kill me because of it now?_

Almost.

_It's just unfair. Besides, she did kill me a lot of times, even if she won't remember it. Accidentally and on purpose - doesn't really matter. Though, I guess it would be quite hypocritical to hate her only because of that._

And, in a few minutes, he found himself standing in front of the door.

_I probably shouldn't, I made my choice a long time ago..._

A hand on the door handle.

_...but I sorta feel bad for her._

And he enters his house.

A sigh of relief escapes, as he takes off his shoes and goes to the nearest couch (that was in the living room), dropping on it.

Looks like change of plans. He planned to do his job, to make himself look more presentable, and only then allow himself yo rest, but...

_Screw it._

As he closed his eyes and relaxed, he could clearly hear some heavy footsteps that seemed to be far away, yet, close to him.

_Yeah. About time you show up._

Not opening his eyes, he turned around to lay on his back and set his head on his palms.

"Hey, Right, long time no see," He spoke.

Right Hand Man, frankly, planned on capturing the man more... sneaky way (...which is not exactly his style, but he didn't want to attract any attention). But, to his suprise, after Ellie told about her fail, which made Right a little sour, he thought Stickmin would be running here, of all places - not coming back at god-knows-how-much hour late.

Anyway, that doesn't really matter right now. He's here - and that's good. Well, for both of them.

"...been busy, huh?" Henry asked, sighing, yet, trying to give the intruder a somewhat friendly smile. He still kept his eyes closed, but was sure - the man's angry. Or, well, looks like that at least. Though, thinking about it, Right Hand Man always looks like he's mad about something, even when Henry isn't around.

Henry was a little disappointed with himself. He was waiting for this conversation, even repeated a route just to meet this person - and now, when he finally reaches his goal (or half reaches? He wanted to talk to Right about the glitches, yet, haven't come even slightly closer to that), all he can say - some pityful and pointless lines? He was excited for this meeting - enough, to not fall asleep right now, during it, but not enough, to make himself move, or do something. Not like it would change a thing.

"Quit that bullshit." The older man cut him off. "You know exactly why I'm here."

"Yeah, yeah, to, ahem, capture me," _I'm still sure that's called kidnapping._ "Eh, go on, I don't really mind, just let me sleep."

Right Hand Man let out a tsked and, Henry could tell, rolled his eye, as he roughly picked him up and threw him on his shoulder.

The next thing he heard was Henry quietly snuffling and completely resting himself on the man's shoulder.

Right didn't really know if he should chuckle, be touched or irritated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait and such stupid chapter. I was really busy with my online classes and sometimes was just so unmotivated, that I couldn't even write anything at all, or it came out not really good.


	5. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Good morning, rise and shine, sleeping beauty!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (haha undertale reference go brr)
> 
> Press F in the comments, Henry's really screwed.
> 
> Again, I apologize for the long wait. I couldn't really find time to write, because teachers been giving us lots of exams, sinxe it's the end of the quarter.
> 
> Though, I enjoyed describing the void and how it even works in my AU.

_Welp, half of the work done._

So he thought, as he felt himself being thrown on the shoulder and slowly fainting. Though, technically, he was just falling asleep. Doesn't matter much.

He already could imagine just how "pleasureable" will their talk be. He wasn't stupid though. He expected Right Hand Man to be more likely hostile towards him and probably... wouldn't cooperate at first.

Well, Henry was pretty persistent. He didn't knew exactly if he had limited time, but assumed, that it would be enough to exhaust the man, so he'd have no choice, but to listen. Henry knew that he's not going to step back. Even if he'll have to die a thousand times.

_After all, I can still **retry.**_

And so, _the game_ started.

__________________________________

Henry felt himself... tired, even after his little nap.

He wasn't sure if he was still sleeping or only pretending to – but he sure knew that he didn't wanted to open his eyes. He sorta wished to stay in his dreams – though they weren't exactly dreams. Not even nightmares. Just darkness and whole nothingness.

As if he died.

_As if he was in **the void.**_

But... the void always made him feel completely empty. Like the surrounding darkness was just a part of him – like it was slowly covering and absorbing him all, without leaving a trace. And with every death, with every fail, with every _**end**_ he felt himself more and more distant from the real world. And more attached to _the game_. It was driving him crazy – he didn't wanted to stay there. He didn't wanted to lose his mind there or _lose himself_. He wanted to be apart of this world, even if it's not real. Even if it's fake – he knew that all his emotions and all his allies and enemies's feelings were real. Hate, love, friendship, betrayal... It all felt so _real_. He didn't want to lose it all. He didn't want to stay in the void.

_He didn't want to die._

And he wasn't even sure what was he afraid of more – another painful death or going back there.

All of this was driving him crazy. Or maybe it already did. Or maybe he was sick in the head from the start and all of this mess was just his sick mind playing with him. Maybe he was already dead and this all was just a neverending nightmare. He didn't know. He didn't _want to know_. The truth hurts, he doesn't want the truth – and yet, always feels like he needs it. He needs to know, even if it's painful. Everybody does. The truth was always a pain, just like the reality he finds too hard to accept. Real life was just full of suffering – and yet, he needs them, like he needs the air. Both worlds – the life and _**the void**_ – were nothing more, that nightmares. The only difference is what's worse. Physical or mental pain? Real world or _the game_? Life or death?

Henry would answer, without a second thought, that it was _the game._

Life, _physical pain_ , was something anyone could get used to. It could take years, thousands of years, but eventually, the person could just ignore the pain.

But _**the void**_? It was way more interesting. Slowly dying from the inside, feeling nothing, but eaten alive, melting, mind breaking into pieces. Just nothing, no one. Only you, your thoughts and your memories. But even then they would slip away, no matter how much you hold onto them.

You start to forget everything.

Your family.

Your childhood.

Your adulthood.

Your friends.

Your enemies.

Your suffering.

Your happiness.

Your knowledge.

Your experience.

_Your own name._

...and all, that's left, is a pityful soul, a weak, useless body, that doesn't even remember how to move on it's own.

Henry was really afraid of that place.

But this darkness... It felt relaxing. He _didn't_ want to leave it. He felt light, like all his grudges and sins carefully fell from his shoulders. He felt strong. He felt...

_Safe._

And he felt hopeful. This darkness... it felt like it would end, eventually, and the lights would turn on. It didn't felt like it was eating him alive, more like slowly dissapering. Lightly wrapping it's arm around him in a welcoming embrace.

He kind of wished he could hug back.

This place... either it was real or not... seemed to like him. _Welcome him here._

Does that even make sense?

He didn't know. He didn't care.

And yet... everything good had to end. He had to wake up. He couldn't stay there, even though he wanted to, he needed to go back.

And something told him he was already awake. Just not realising or not wanting to realise that.

And, to prove that, he even slowly started feeling... _feeling_. The lights around him, the ropes ( _wait, ropes_?) around his hands and, if he's not wrong, legs, too, his body – mostly his back – facing something plain and hard.

Did... was he tied to a chair or something?

He heard voices. Familiar voices.

"You've gotta be pretty tired of waking up like this,"

_You have no idea, how true is it, Right._

Henry almost chuckled, only stopping himself at the very end.

(A little off the main topic, but – even when Henry first heard that line after waking up at the space station, – he just wondered... was Right Hand Man awkwardly staring at him sleep and finding the _Right_ (No, Henry's not sorry) moment, when would Henry wake up, just to say this line?)

Henry started opening his eyes and almost immediately closed them. The lights were to bright – especially, after spending (not so, but still) quite long time in... that dream.

Blinking and fighting the urge to fall asleep again, he looked around.

_This... doesn't seem right._

Oh, well, it's not like he was that suprised.

He quickly looked up, in front of him, to face the Toppat Man.

Right Hand Man stared back, his expression... well, Henry couldn't really give it a description.

He sure was mad.

"Uh..." Still not fully awake, Henry stared at him for a moment, only noticing two other figures behind Right, on the background, looking at him. With mutted rage and hate (the female) and mockery mixed with boredom (the male).

Henry blinked again, this time in suprise.

_So... Reginald's here too? Huh. Pretty expected._

"I... see what you did there," Henry glanced back at Right Hand Man.

But then the sudden realisation kicked in.

"Wait..." _what is Ellie doing **here**?_ "Why did..."

Right Hand Man looked back, at the two behind, and then the devilish smirk spread on his face. He turned back to his confused captive.

"Oh, I see. You're probably wondering what is your little girlfriend" _Really, Right?_ "even doing here?"

"Uhh... Actually..." _I'm pretty sure I got it sorted. You helped her escape, because you knew that she hated me this time, didn't you?_

"Right Hand Man," She spoke up. "with all due respect, since I helped you capture this... man, can I" She gave Henry a glare, " _have a talk_ with him?"

_You did absolutely nothing, stupid little brat. In fact, I'm pretty sure you only caused more trouble, than help._

"...make it fast." Right said turning back and facing her.

"Yeah... sure." Ellie said, a little nervous, for a moment.

Reginald, who haven't said a word this whole time, opened the door, leaving and welcoming his Right Hand to leave the two young people. Something told him, that it was none of their business.

"Ten minutes, maximum."

Right Hand Man said, following his leader and giving Henry a glare and an evil smirk, as the door closed.

And now... they were all alone.

Henry was fucked. He knew that he _really_ wasn't going to like what happens next.

Rose crossed her arm on her chest, feeling more confident than ever, smiling victoriously.

"Well, well, well..." She glared at Henry upside down. "At last, I finally got you, _Stickmin_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _You did absolutely nothing, stupid little brat. In fact, I'm pretty sure you only caused more trouble, than help._
> 
> These are RHM's thoughts, btw, in case you didn't understand.


End file.
